Battle Scars
by Myfairwendybird
Summary: In their younger days when the Dauphin of France and his Medici bride were still getting to know each other. Trading war stories and the battle scars they had to show for it. How much are they willing to tell and when will 'one day' finally arrive.
1. Chapter 1

They had been married a few weeks now and were well into their wedding tour, but it was only now that they were finally alone long enough for Henry to really look at his wife properly.

She was beautiful, that much he was certain of from the moment he'd laid eyes on her, but now that she was his he'd wanted to know more. He and Catherine hadn't had long to get to know each other before the wedding, as was normal for an arranged marriage like theirs, but still it had been long enough to know he wanted no other bride. His Italian lover was as fiery as her hair was red from their first encounter.

The Medici girl had a confidence about her that was nothing like any woman he'd seen at French Court. Not that she was particularly outspoken, the dauphine just had an air about her..an intoxicating quiet strength that he admired more than his pride and ego would allow him to say.

The French Prince had looked forward to his wedding night for weeks before the event and though, for her sake he was as gentle as possible. Wanting to make the experience at pleasurable for her as he could and take away whatever fear had her shaking like a leaf beneath him. He hadn't taken the time he should've to really see this woman that was now his wife.

His friends had been his ear before about how lucky this Italian merchants daughter was to end up engaged a Son of France, trying to convince him she was somehow beneath his affections. Yet, each time he caught a glimpse of her hazel orbs or her long copper hair, her soft pink lips..he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, he was the lucky one.

And now, when it was just the two of them, alone together in his chambers, ordered not to be disturbed, he finally took the opportunity to get to know every inch of his wife. Lifting her nightshirt up and over her head, he left her bare to him as he trailed sweet kisses up and down the expanse of her body, every now and then coming across a faint scar not yet faded. Nothing major, just little tiny white scars scattered along her lithe body in different places. None were overly noticeable, most you wouldn't see unless you were right up close, which meant he was more than likely the only person that would ever see them for the most part and there was something about that he_ loved._ As if it somehow made her more _his _and only his.

To Henry, her scars added to her allure, made him love her more than anything. Made him want to protect her. She wasn't like any other women he knew. Not like the typical pristine noble girl, unlikely to have ever broken a nail. She'd experienced things most couldn't even imagine, she'd been held captive just as he was as a child and as such, had at least half a chance of understanding him and the demons that haunted him when he slept.

To Henry, they made her more beautiful than he ever thought possible. Though Catherine had assumed he thought the exact opposite, becoming more and more self conscious with each one he found, certain that he would find her repulsive once he realised how marked she was. The dauphine had been holding her breath since her nightgown came off, hardly able to enjoy his attentions when she noticed the way his eyes were roaming her, as if trying to commit every inch of her skin to memory. Was he searching for something? Did all husbands do this? What if he figured out what her scars were from? Would he hate her? Would he have their marriage annulled?

She had grown to love him in their short time together. He was sweet when he wanted to be and though he was stubborn and pigheaded at times he was also funny and attentive. Catherine had grown fond of all these aspects of her husband and found herself almost already accustomed to them and now she couldn't help but fear she would lose it all if he figured out she was not untouched when she came to him.

Her anxiety almost taking hold of her completely when he moved to kiss a scar on her hip left by a florentine soldiers heavy armour. Meeting her eyes as he felt her pull away from him, Henry finally realised his bride's discomfort at being so exposed. Trying to quell her fears and insecurities, the dauphin rose up to his her lips soundly, not relenting until he felt her relax ever so slightly beneath him. Slowly, he pulled back to remove his own nightshirt and reveal his own scars, much larger than her own. Holding back a gasp as she caught sight of one in particular on his left side, a long jagged line that spread across half his ribcage. Hesitantly, Catherine reached out to touch it when Henry took her hand in his and placed it over the old wound, letting her know she was allowed.

Gaining confidence slowly, she stood up on her knees and let her hands travel over his chest, mapping out each and every mark before turning to find more covering his back, more than anyone would ever expect to see on a high born man, let alone a Prince. "..how?" she asked timidly after a while, the question almost catching in her throat as she pointed again to the first one she'd seen.

"You tell me yours I'll tell you mine?" Henry smiled in return, gently wrapping his arms around his petite little wife. His answer came by way of her tensing in his hold but he didn't let himself take her refusal to heart, remembering they still hadn't known each other that long yet and that there would be plenty of time to talk about such things in the future. "_Maybe one day_" he whispered kissing her shoulder softly, relieved when she relaxed once more he hoped eventually the day would come where he would earn her trust.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:** So I decided I'd continue this one idk how long it'll be just yet but I think this one will be just young Cathry in love and learning about each other before the betrayals and all but if you want me to include shit going down hill and Diane's part in it all just let me know and I will do Xox_

_"Do you like to dance, mon petite?"_ Francois smiled affectionately after noticing the young Italian by his side had been starring at the couples dancing for quite sometime."Yes, your majesty" Catherine answered, returning his smile as she shifted her attention to the King. In truth she loved to dance, but it was only really worth while when she had her husband as a partner. "_Ahh Catherine, you know better_" The old man said with a playfully disapproving look.

"Yes, _Papa" _The dauphine corrected with a light chuckle, not even trying to hide from him how much she loved it. Since the moment she'd come to France her father-in-law had welcomed her with open arms, treating her like one of his own daughters, for which Catherine loved him beyond words. _" _Much better" He winked back, laughing along with her until they once again fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the festivities.

After a while though, Francois noticed her gaze was going beyond the dancers. She was watching the door._ Waiting for him_. The King gave a frustrated sigh as he called over a servant to refill his wine."Shame on this boy of mine, forcing his lady to wait on him for hours" he said angrily, growing wearier of Henry's antics by the week. To say it was common for his son to be late, or sometimes even completely absent for events at Court would be an understatement.

"I'm sure he just forgot, you know he hasn't much patients for these events. He's probably still out hunting" Catherine replied in his defence as was quickly becoming a habit. Half the time she hated going to these stupid balls as well, mostly because she knew it wasn't likely her husband wouldn't make an appearance, _even though he had promised her a dance,_ but she didn't have it in her to hold it against him._ In truth she had trouble holding anything against him. _But her Henry had never been the sort of man that was good at keeping his true feelings hidden and many of these balls the King would throw required the crown Prince to smile and play nice with nobles he'd rather spit on.

"A poor excuse if ever there was one." Francois retorted irritably "How am I supposed to entrust my crown when he can't even handle simple responsibilities like showing up on time, or at all for that matter? What kind of King will he become if he continues to show such little care for anything other than his leisure activities?" He asked. In truth he trusted the young Medici more than most of his advisors and sharing with her his problems and concerns had become quite a regular occurrence, in fact she was one of the very few people that knew just how soon Henry may have to learn to act like a King. But talking about her husband with his father always made her just a little uncomfortable. "I'll tell you, my dear" He went on after a moment "if not for you by his side I would leave France to my cousin in Navarre before I gave it to my son."

"Henry cares about more than you might think, Papa. He may not be as punctual as he should but in time, as he grows older that will change. I think he has the potential to be a great King one day..perhaps if you spent more time with him you would see it too?" She countered, feeling her Henry was being unfairly written off. He may not be a social butterfly keen on making friends with those he despised but he had many redeeming qualities as a leader. He was strong willed, charismatic, intelligent, he had a great mind for strategy. He was also good hearted and cared about the welfare of his people and Catherine had no doubt that when the time came, he would do what was needed of him to ensure whatever was best for France and he'd have her right by his side ready to help in any way she could.

"If I could make you King, mon petite, I would do it in a heartbeat." Francois chuckled affectionately as he rested her hand on her cheek. Catherine had always been loyal, it was a quality he most admired about her and he knew her heart would serve France well. "My son is a lucky man to have you, may he never forget it" Smiling back at him, Catherine turned her head and kissed his palm, not knowing what more she could say but hoping he had taken her words to heart. _Her Henry was much more than the King gave him credit for._

"Henry!" Catherine called as her husband entered the ball room, "you came" she added with an adoring smile as he came closer, hardly minding that he was still in his riding clothes, covered in dirt and sweat from his hunt.

"Of course, my love" Henry replied with his usual easy, charming smile "I couldn't leave my beautiful wife alone all night, someone might steal you away from me" he went on as he approached the dais to place a chaste kiss on his hand.

"What is the meaning of this boy?!" Francois spat venously, barely even trying to keep his voice down. The syphilis having done wonders for his temperament. "You are the dauphin of France, the heir to my legacy and yet you show up here covered in dirt like some sort of common man! _Is your intention to make a mockery of me?! _A mockery of my crown?!"

"Father, I hadn't meant to-"

"You're a _disgrace_ boy!" His father boomed, cutting off any defence his son may have tried to offer. Catherine's attention never left Henry as her father-in-law continued to berate him and so she caught the slight glint in his eyes that most others would've missed. _The look that said his scars were far from just skin deep._ "You're irresponsible and unworthy, an embarrassment to the Valois line. Leave my sight, I can't bare to look at my failures a moment longer."

"Gladly" he sneered with poorly masked hatred before turning and storming out, leaving his wife and his King without another word.

Catherine was quick to follow though, despite protests from Francois that she had only half heard as all but ran after her husband out the large ornate ballroom doors and down the main hall.

"_Henry!" _She cried as she tried to catch up to him, _which with his head start and long legs was no easy feat_ "Henry, wait please-"

"Why?! Did he forget something?!" He yelled as he turned to face her, blinded by anger Henry let his rage for his father spill over to her, his mind condemning her guilty by association because of how famously they got along and because she happened to be sitting by his side at the time. "Has he sent you to tell me the rest of it? Let me guess, it goes something along the lines of: _I'm a failure and also irresponsible, ungrateful, unworthy of being King and a monumental disappointment_. Is that all?" he went on, getting himself more worked up with every word. "Was there anything I've missed? Anything you'd like to add before you run back to sit by your master? I'm sure you don't want to stay to long, the sight of me no doubt offends you as well"

"Henry.." She replied softly, taken aback by his venom. Catherine had never experienced so much of his anger being directed at her before and the hurt in her voice was clear as she looked at him with confusion "I'm here for you not him"

Cursing himself for his outburst, the future King took a moment to calm down before slowly walking towards her and taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you." He apologised, hating himself for the hitch he'd heard in her voice. "It's just- He doesn't know the first thing about me, he's never bothered to care - what right does he have to call me a disappointment?!" he went on, his frustration rising again.

"I know, my love." She sighed, glad that his anger toward her at least had faded. Catherine wanted more than anything for Henry and Francois to be able to reconcile and have some sort of relationship, knowing how much love was between them hidden beneath the overwhelming resentment, and though she knew it was unlikely that such a miracle would ever happen, especially with the King getting weaker by the day, she couldn't help but try. "I know how he comes across, but he doesn't mean it the way it sounds. _He loves you, Henry_. But he's sick and he's worried that-"

"I knew you were taking his side!" He interrupted, trying to pull his hand away as he stepped back. Having been hurt to much by his fathers actions to even allow himself to hear her out. Though Catherine had no intention of letting him walk away so easily.

"I am not!" She replied, her grip on his hand tightening as he tried to pull away. "_I am your wife. I will always be on your side." _The dauphine informed forcefully as she stepped closer to him, leaving very little space between them. "I only meant to try and explain his reasons" She added more quietly, suddenly feeling unsure of herself. She wasn't used to being to forward with him.

Softening as he always did when faced his fiery Medici bride, Henry wrapped his arms around her to banish the uncertainty he saw in her beautiful hazel eyes, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I don't want to speak of this any longer" He whispered tiredly, never one to want to discuss anything with even a vague relation to his father.

"Then we won't." Catherine replied, resting her head against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him in return. Moments flew past as the two held each other in peaceful silence in the empty hall way until eventually the blonde asked "..how was your hunt?"

"Fine" her husband responded, breathing in the smell of her hair "..I made you something" He added almost nervously before taking her gift from his pocket and sliding it on her wrist. Lifting it up to see, Catherine smiled in surprise when she found it was a bracelet woven out of a few lavender branches. _She'd never thought Henry the weaving type._

"It's beautiful" She smiled, leaning into his embrace. "As are you, my dear" he replied easily, kissing the top of her head, relieved that she had liked his present, though that was nothing compared to the gifts he had the jeweller working on.

He didn't give the lady long to admire her new floral bangle though before, spurred on by the faint sound of music that could be heard from the ballroom, he began twirling her through the hall. "Now what are you doing?" she questioned in amusement as she let herself be lead closer to the music.

"I promised I'd dance with you tonight" He grinned playfully before spinning her again. "_And if nothing else, your husband is a man of his word" _


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Okay so the timeline for this story is a little screwed, mostly because this way I can avoid bringing Diane in for a little while longer coz tbh I cant be bothered with her shit rn lol + other reasons that make sense in my mind but basically - instead of being 28 they're somewhere around 19-21 when Francois dies and they take power and Diane doesn't come back to court until after Henry is already King._**

_It had been five years gone by and still their 'one day' where the pair would bare their souls to one another and reveal the heart ache that accompanied the scars they hid from the rest of the world had yet to come. Both assuming the other had forgotten the promise they'd made, it slipped to the bottom of the ever growing list of priorities the dauphin and his dauphine had to contend with._

Catherine walked up the pew, paying little mind to the lavish display of wealth France didn't really have, her eyes focused on her husbands back as Henry stood over his fathers entombed body. If he heard the click of her heels approaching, he made no move to acknowledge her.

The soon to be Queen hardly knew what to say to him these past days since Francois' death. Henry had completely withdrawn into himself. He hardly spoke, _not even to her_. Too wrapped up in a hundred memories, a thousand regrets and a million questions that would never be answered.

His relationship with his father had never been great. Their was a lot of anger and hatred between them as well as a lot of pain and remorse, but Catherine knew her husband well enough to know that despite what his words and actions may have conveyed, deep down he had always been a boy that loved his father dearly regardless of his mistakes.

Seeing his grief now over the man he'd never been able to know the way a son should know his father pained her more than she could say. The Duchessina never had the opportunity to know her father either, but the fact that Francois had been alive and for the most part close by the majority of Henry's life made their lack of a relationship far more tragic.

His Medici wife stood by his side in the empty room, the funeral procession having finally moved on to give their new King some time alone with the old. Her worried eyes surveyed him carefully and she could tell just by looking at him he hadn't been eating much, _or sleeping for that matter. _His tired face telling her everything his words wouldn't.

At a loss for how to reach her beloved and pull him from the depths of his despair, Catherine decided it may be the time to finally fulfil the promise they'd made as newlyweds. The years they'd had together had been happy for the most part, aside from the crippling fear she'd developed at having not yet provided him an heir. Though he did what he could to sooth her worries when he was able. She loved him with every fibre of her being and little by little Catherine had begun to trust him as well. _She only hoped it'd be enough._

Deciding it was now or never, the dauphine lifted her husbands hand and bringing it up to just beneath her left ear, guiding his finger along the tiny scar hidden there. "This one is the result of an unfortunate misadventure when I was young" She informed a slight smile gracing her features as she attempted to lighten his mood.

Henry furrowed his brow in confusion for a moment before letting out a soft chuckle as he realised her game. "So today is the day?"

'"It's as good as any other" Catherine smirked, trying to hide her joy at the heavenly sound of his laughter, even if it had only lasted a few moments. _It had been much too long since she'd last heard it._

"Very well then." He smiled weakly as he turned to give her his full attention, grateful for distraction. "Tell me, how did my little wife's adventure go awry?" he teased, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"I was climbing a tree and I fell" Henry couldn't help but laugh with a little more mirth at her anticlimactic response._ It seemed they would start off small then._

_"__My Florentine beauty tree climbing?_ I can hardly imagine it" Try as she might, Catherine couldn't hold back her blush at the affectionate term. Oh how she loved when he would call her that. As always though, the Medici girl recovered quickly with her easy trademark smirk. "Usually I would agree _but alas,_ my pride was on the line"

_"__Is that so?" _Henry grinned, amusement dancing in his dark eyes. Returning his grin, Catherine let out a sigh of relief that his mood seemed to be entirely turned around. _Why hadn't she thought have doing this days ago._

"Yes" She chuckled, lifting her chin slightly to replicate the superiority her young self had felt before the incident. "The other children said I couldn't do it and I do hate to back down from a challenge"

Shaking his head at her reasoning, his laughter ensued once more as he imagined his defiant Italian wife, the tiny little thing she was standing up to the other children with a confidence most women twice her age could only dream of. "How old were you?"

"Seven" She answered, poorly hidden amusement shinning in her own eyes.

"So you've been headstrong for a long while then?" Henry teased, kissing the tip of her nose lightly.

"Only since birth" Catherine smirked, her hands coming to rest on his chest. Shaking his head at her as he held back another laugh, Henry picked up on her subtle cue that it was now his turn. Taking a step back the dauphin unfastened the buttons on the front of his outer garment before pulling his shirt from his pants and placing his wife's hand against his bare skin. Her eyebrow quirked questioningly when he first started to undress and she was about to tell him that this was hardly an appropriate place for such things when she felt it. He'd put her hand right over the scar on his ribcage that she'd wondered about for years.

"Hunting accident. I fell from my horse" He confessed, embarrassment colouring his cheeks just a little.

"Now that, I can imagine quite easily" His wife laughed heartily, having imagined the story behind that particular scar would've been much more heroic. _Saving the life of another man in battle or something of the like. _She might've guessed it'd be some sort of accident though. Henry's riding skills were considerable but next her he always managed to look an uncoordinated fool.

"Aye! you aren't that much better than me you know, wife" He defended, his offence only half feigned as she continued to mock him with her laughter.

"If believing so helps you feel better, my love, I wont stand in your way" She grinned, not even attempting to appear sincere. Narrowing his eyes at her Henry was suddenly struck with an idea to punish her for her mockery. The corners of his mouth curled up into a wicked grin and guessing his thoughts before he even made a move to grab her the auburn haired beauty attempted to run from his reach, but unfortunately for the dauphine, as always, her husband was faster on his feet.

Grabbing her round the waste he pulled her into him and began tickling her sides mercilessly until she squealed with laughter. Over their years together Henry had mapped out her body a thousand times over and knew exactly where to touch to illicit such a reaction from his usually composed Medici bride.

"Henry! No, Stop it!" Catherine cried breathlessly as she tried to wriggle free of his grasp to no avail. "Admit that I am an equally talented equestrian and perhaps I will" He smirked in response, as he triggered another fit of giggles, knowing she would have no choice but to comply if she wanted her freedom.

"Henry, someone will hear!" She tried to reason. "Then perhaps you should relent, little wife" He replied with a devilish grin as he continued his assault. "Dear lord, _fine_ have it your way" Catherine huffed defeatedly.

"Yes?" Henry drawled in amusement, _ever the arrogant victor. _Letting his grip on her loosen as he waited for her response, though not enough that he couldn't immediately pull her back to him if she changed her mind about giving in.

"Henry" She sighed after a moment, trying to sound perturbed merely to keep up appearances as her heart swelled with joy at her playful, lively Henry that had eluded her as of late was finally returned to her. "My handsome, kind, _loyal_ husband- " Catherine began over dramatically, only to be _rudely _interrupted said husband.

"You forgot charming and brilliant, but do go on." Rolling her eyes at his antics, the dauphine continued to feed the new King's ego. "You are by far one of the most talented riders in all of Europe, with skill that could have only been gifted to you by God himself"

"And your equal" He pushed, grinning from ear to ear knowing she'd likely rather eat dirt than say as much. Though to his surprise she stopped resisting completely, instead turning in his arms and kissing him softly before whispering against his lips.

_"__In every way"_

Looking at each other with loving eyes, the next King and Queen of France lost themselves for a moment, their surroundings seemed to melt away as they both gazed deeply into the eyes of the one person that meant most to them in all the world.

But their peace only lasted a few moments before they seemed to remember, almost simultaneously, where they stood. Catherine was suddenly hit once more by her own grief for the only parent she'd ever known. "He was the father I never had" the blonde whispered after a while, breaking the silence that had befallen them as her hand traced the stone of Francois statue.

"Funny, I was about to say the same" Henry replied harshly, avoiding her eyes.

Realising her mistake, Catherine took his face in her hands and tried to turn him back to her "_Henry-" _

"What about this one" He interrupted, catching her hand and pointing to a scar on her wrist trying to change the subject. _Looking down at the mark in question, the dauphine's breath caught in her throat as she tried to find the words to explain all the nightmares and sleepless nights the tiny little scar was responsible for._


End file.
